


Beach

by UmbralUltimas



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Getting Together, Light implied sexual content, M/M, Neku teases and Joshua falls more in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbralUltimas/pseuds/UmbralUltimas
Summary: Making a simulated beach so Neku can walk with him on the sand is child's play, doing something about the energy between the two of them is harder without a push.
Relationships: Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya/Sakuraba Neku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Beach

**Author's Note:**

> My trend of one word titles continues. The implied sexual content (or you can just consider it hardcore making out if you fancy that instead) is just above the page break, about 6 or so small paragraphs you can skip if you want. Nothing graphic for once though.

_“I wish we could go to the beach some time. I wanna see how you’d handle being surrounded by all that sand and sun.”_

Well, it probably wasn’t _exactly_ what Neku had had in mind, but Joshua thought he’d done a rather good job converting a room in the Underground to look like a picturesque beach, complete with a shining sun and crashing waves. 

Neku’s shocked look certainly made the effort worth it, he almost wanted to preen. It wasn’t often he got to flex his abilities for an audience, even if it were an audience of one.

“It probably isn’t exactly what you wanted, dear. But I hope this is close enough for you.”

Neku swallowed, and turned to him almost in awe. “This, is still inside right?” at Joshua’s noise of confirmation, his slightly dazed look grew “Holy shit. Sometimes I forget you’re, technically a god and stuff like this is a piece of cake for you.”

“Good thing I’m not the sort of deity to take offence when I’m not treated as such, hm?”

(Really, this room wasn’t so much a warped reality as it was smoke and mirrors. Nothing in this room was actually _real_ , at least not in the same way that being by the sea in person was).

He gently touched Neku’s arm “Let’s walk for a while, I’ve put so much effort into this it would be a shame to not enjoy it properly.”

They started down the fake strip of sand in silence, the air thick with intent, if one of them were brave enough to harness it. Neku walked through the surf, he could see the small smile as waves washed over his feet, occasionally he would kick and send droplets into the air that shimmered in the sunlight.

Every so often, their hands would brush against one another. Neku’s would linger, as if he were debating linking their hands together, but it would eventually pull back to his side. Joshua found his eyes kept being drawn to Neku’s profile, the way the sun lit his face, made his eyes glitter to the sea’s envy.

They were on the verge of _something_ , an energy slowly growing between them with every accidental (or perhaps deliberate?) brush of Neku’s hand against his. He just had to decide how to proceed from here.

“What are you looking at?” Neku’s voice was curious, and he realised he’d been caught staring. He could make up an excuse about the view, or even tell the truth. Though, he thought as his eyes drifted from Neku to the sea behind him, there was a much more _fun_ idea to be had.

He shoved Neku into the surf, smirking at his complaints as the water splashed up his legs as he stumbled. Neku muttered a little longer, then narrowed his eyes at Joshua’s snickering. 

What followed was roughly five minutes of them chasing each other in and out of the tide, throwing handfuls of water and wet sand at each other as their hearts pounded louder than the waves in their ears, voices light with laughter and shouts of surprise as their projectiles made contact with their targets.

Neku raced up the beach, grinning at him in a dare to chase, to _catch._

Well, unlike Neku, Joshua had the advantage of longer legs and with an unfortunately timed stumble in the sand, he’d caught Neku in his arms and the sudden momentum change toppled them both.

The two of them fell, Neku’s bright and unrestrained laughter echoing across the otherwise quiet beach. Joshua, chuckling along quietly as he held himself above, not wanting to smother them both in the sand.

He paused for a moment, admiring the contrasts between golden sand and orange hair, yellow grains to blue eyes. 

And a grin that was still brighter than the sun reflected in the waves.

Neku’s laughter ceased as Joshua stole it with a soft kiss, the warmth in the other’s voice settling somewhere in his chest. Neku responded in kind with soft kisses of his own, quiet, but the mirth and affection not leaving his eyes, his lips (Joshua had the faint feeling that there was a hidden ' _finally’_ within their kiss that Neku would no doubt have said out loud if he were capable). 

“What are you up to _now_ , Josh?” A soft murmur from slightly parted lips, hands slowly sliding up his arms to rest on his shoulders, Neku wholly open and inviting in ways he had never- _could_ never have- been before or during the game. 

Eyes and voice playfully teasing him to come closer at risk, a warning that Neku was no docile _prey_ in this game of theirs.

He watched as his simulated sky darkened, smoothing the contrast between Neku’s hair and the sand below, as Neku went from personifying sunlight, to being softened by sunset’s touch. 

“Well, I _do_ have to give you the full experience don’t I? I can’t leave Shibuya, and you didn’t want to go to the beach without me. I’m merely… speeding things up a touch dear.”

Oddly, Neku’s eyes still seemed to shine even as the room around them continued to plunge into darkness. “And what are you going to do now, Josh?” his partner’s voice was soft, almost a whisper, a finger tracing patterns on the back of his neck as Neku leaned up close enough that Joshua could feel the warm exhale on his own lips. “You’ve made it night, we’re on a beach alone, you’re pretty much pinning me down, I could start getting… ideas.” 

A shiver that had nothing to do with temperature and _everything_ to do with an odd sense of anticipation travelled down his spine. “And what would you do if those ideas were correct…?” His voice just as soft, as if they truly were on a beach stealing a private moment from public eye. He gently caught one of Neku’s wrists, pinning it to the sand and felt the other hand slow in its patterns in response. 

“If this is going the way I think.. then my plan worked and I’m gonna get what I want. And if I’m not mistaken...” Neku’s free hand tugged lightly on his hair suddenly “I think _you_ wanted things to go this way too.” A small smirk was playing by the corner of Neku’s mouth, which was _unfairly_ distracting. “Which means, I managed to _manipulate_ you into finally making a move.”

His eyes widened slightly, then narrowed. What a little _minx_ his dear ex-proxy was, perhaps a _lesson_ was in order... 

“ _Truly…?_ Well, I shouldn’t let such scheming go _unpunished_.” And with that thought, he dived down to capture Neku’s smirking lips once again.

* * *

He had _no idea_ it was this difficult to fall asleep sharing a bed with another being. Neku’s breath tickled at his throat, warm, skin-to-skin contact was distracting, and he was lost on where to put his hands so they’d be comfortable for both of them so he’d settled for running them lightly along Neku’s back. 

One thing Joshua was certain of, Neku was absolutely _not_ going to let this be a one-time encounter.

 _He_ didn’t want it to be one-time.

But was that all Neku desired?

“J’sh, what are you doing awake? Pretty sure I wore _you_ out just as much as you did me.” Neku’s fingers drummed on his chest, voice still clinging to sleep.

He just hummed and, because he could, started pressing small kisses against Neku’s hair.  
“No, no kissing distractions, what’s going on?” Neku moved to lay on his chest so they could lock eyes, sleepy blues slowly becoming more alert.

He settled his hands from Neku’s back to his hips, half wanted to tell him that it could wait until morning, but he knew that would just fire him up even worse.

 _‘Oh, no. It’s keeping you up, so we talk_ **_now_** _.'_

“I was just. I suppose I was, pondering what direction you were hoping this encounter would take from here.”

“Hopefully to a repeat one.” Neku grinned a little in the dim light, but softened to a small smile when his expression didn’t change. “Of course, I’m gonna make you work _harder_ for it next time, the 'I created a beach for you' move isn't gonna work _every_ time, I want some variety." Neku pressed heavier onto his chest with a soft, appreciative noise when Joshua lightly pressed his thumbs into skin "You’re good on the physical side with what you’re doing now though, this is nice.”

He raised an eyebrow “Sounds an awful lot like you’ve just told me to ask you on a date or two.” He kept gently stroking along Neku's hips, suddenly nervous with his next words, unsure how Neku would take them. “Sounds like… you want something more than that.”

Neku kissed him softly on the lips. “The word you’re looking for, and what _I_ want, is ‘boyfriend’, Josh. Or ‘partner’ if that one’s too childish, I guess?” Joshua didn’t respond, just rolled them both on their sides and pulled Neku closer to kiss him silly.

“Guess that’s a yes then” Neku managed between kisses, finally stopping the barrage by pressing his face into Joshua’s neck again. “So, now we’ve had this talk, think you can sleep now?”

Joshua somewhat shrugged “I’m, honestly not sure. My worries were… part of it. But mostly it was the distraction.” Neku lifted his head enough to give him an inquisitive look “I’m not used to having someone else in my bed. _But”_ He pressed his hands into Neku’s back when he felt him shift as if pulling away “It is something I am very much looking forward to getting used to if it means I get to see _you_ first in the mornings.”

“Wow” Neku deadpanned “I didn’t realise how much of a _romantic_ you were going to be.” But there was not only a _very_ pretty pink slowly creeping its way across his cheeks, but a twitch to his mouth that betrayed a hidden smile, so he assumed Neku didn’t _really_ mind much at all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was also part of a longer fic, but unlike the other one this one hit a dead wall besides this part that, IMO, turned out pretty decent so I figured I could post it in the interim while chipping away at other fics.
> 
> [Hit me up on twitter](https://twitter.com/UUltimas), could use more mutuals to vibe about TWEWY with.


End file.
